


Jessica, Wake up

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Pretends to be shocked, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Jessica, wake upJessica, wake upIt's February again, we must get older, so wake up
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Jessica, Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Me, listening to Regina Spektor: Oh OHOH Maki bday fic  
> I know this is a week and a half late but I do not care.

“Maki…?” A gentle hand reaches over a sleeping Maki. She’s out like a light, working at the daycare after hours gets too much for her. Today is a special day though, Maki should try and wake up for it, even for a minute or two. She refused and buried her nose in the pillow, better luck next time.  Kirumi leaves her be and begins to get ready for the day. She had two hours before going to work, Maki with three, and she wants to spend as much time with her before they part. A quick shower, maid uniform, and tying up her long hair into a ponytail. 

She woke up an hour earlier than her usual routine. It feels strange to be off schedule, but there’s a reason for her change of plans. This is her week to make breakfast, usually a quick meal of miso soup and rice, Maki needs to quickly eat and head to work. Once she’s done, there’s a small kiss on Kirumi’s cheek and a piece of rice left in the same area. 

She’s not making soup today, Maki enjoys her fair share in pancakes and eggs, that’s on the menu for today. It's the second of February, her birthday, it’s good to change it up a little for such a special occasion. Maki also enjoys tuna salad but...Kirumi doesn’t want to get herself sick.

Neither of them celebrated their birthday when they were younger. Kirumi’s parents never had the time to give her a celebration and Maki never knew her parents. She mentioned that she doesn’t even know when her actual birthday is, she was taken to the orphanage on the second of February, so that’s her birthday. 

Kirumi feels her mood waver. This is the first birthday she will be spending living together. The past birthdays they’ve only done dinner with the rest of the graduating class. She desires one birthday with just the two of them, where Maki can be given undivided attention from her girlfriend.

What could they do today? Maybe a small picnic after work, the latest they could do is sunset. Maki enjoys walking about in gardens, but Kirumi’s intense fear in flowers throws away any dates with a floral scenery. They could do dinner any time of the week, what can Kirumi think of  _ during  _ the day? Maybe during Maki’s break they can have lunch?

The smell of pancakes fills the apartment as she goes through possible plans for today. Kirumi wonders if this will be strong enough to get Kaede or Kokichi crashing in and asking for some too. Their apartments aren’t too far from Kirumi’s. Tenko is right above them too, she can come tumbling down the stairs with Tsumugi and ask for a bite. They can have Kirumi’s breakfast another day. 

“Goodmorning…” Maki steps out of the bedroom and rubs her eyes sleepily. She’s all dressed up for work, hair neatly brushed, and a pretty brown headband finishing all off. She’s proper and beautiful as ever, Kirumi sighs affectionately. This is the love of her life, the one she sees every day upon waking up and by her side at night. Nothing else matters but Maki

“Goodmorning” Kirumi greets and washes her hands. She brushes her bangs to the side and continues to fawn over her girlfriend. “I have made breakfast for you, I hope you enjoy it”

Maki raises an eyebrow and scans the food cooking on the oven. “You...you did all of this for me?” Maki pouts, if she still had her long hair this would be the time Maki shyly grabs it. “There’s no need for all of that. Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean you have to go and spoil me. It’s just a normal day, you know that”

Kirumi crosses her arms. “Maki, it’s only breakfast. You’re making it sound like I’m giving you the whole world...which I would do”

“Shut up” Maki goes up on her toes and kisses the tip of her nose. Those rare moments of physical affection, Kirumi adores it. She lowers to Maki’s level and leaves a kiss in return, a gentle one on her lips and smiling.

Maki kisses back, once they separated, her pout never left while Kirumi’s smile grows wider. “Happy birthday, my love” she soothes, “Is there anything special you want on this day? Of course, after you’re done working” Kirumi silently prays that the two could stay home. Always having to work and only spending time with one another when the sun is down, it gets rather old. The last thing she needs is the two growing distance because of their schedule.

“I want to spend time with you” Maki holds her girlfriend’s wrist, “I really want to spend the day with you, but I know that you have a busy schedule and so do I…”

“That could be arranged” There are days where Kirumi has requests from now to midnight, however, she’s rather fortunate with multiple days of the wees with three or four minor requests. When that happens, she simply looks around for more work to do. “I have one job in the afternoon and that’s it. I can spend the rest of my time with you in the daycare...I would love to see the kids again”

Maki is left speechless. Her ruby eyes had the look of utter awe and surprise, Kirumi  _ always  _ puts work above everyone else. Well, not Maki, she is her everything to Kirumi, more than any request given to her since she’s been a maid. 

The kids at the daycare were a joy too. When she visits, they all climb on her like a vine and beg for any sort of cookies or other assortments of sweets. Kotoko, a child who spends time at the daycare longer than others, asks for any embarrassing stories about Maki.

“I love you so much” Maki breathes. She leans forward once again and shares another kiss. Kirumi’s lips curl back up into a smile.

A special day with her special loved one, that’s all Kirumi could ask for. This will be a good birthday for Maki. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kirumaki nice...  
> It's almost 11pm as I put this on ao3 so it is time to write even MORE wlw for yall...ehehe...
> 
> If you have a suggestion of a ship please let me know! I'm kinda just going ham and writing whatever


End file.
